lordsmobilefandomcom-20200223-history
Gathering
Gathering resource tiles will provide the the player with the collected resource, as well as various Materials which are used to forge Equipment. Resource Tiles spawn throughout all Kingdoms in Levels 1-5. When a resource tile is Gathered, a new resource tile of the same type and level will spawn nearby. To locate resource tiles in the various levels: * Go to the Kingdom Map and tap on the Kingdom Overview button. * Tap on the Resource Tiles Chart button. Note: If two armies from different Guilds are headed towards the same resource tile, the player who gets to the tile fastest will begin gathering. * If the second player is shielded, their gatherers will automatically return to their Turf, when they reach the tile. The first player can disregard their red flashing screen in this case. * If the second player is not shielded, their gatherers will attack the army currently gathering the tile. Research Research technology to gather faster, and increase the travel speed and army capacity of Troops. Economy Tree *Resource Harvesting I (Resource Gathering Speed) *Weight Training I (Army Capacity) Army Leadership Tree *Resource Harvesting II (Resource Gathering Speed) *Weight Training II (Army Capacity) *Ration Run I (Gathering Troops Travel Speed) *More Gatherers (Max Gathering Troops Size) Sigils Tree *Resource Harvesting III (Resource Gathering Speed) *Weight Training III (Army Capacity) *Ration Run II (Gathering Troops Travel Speed) Wonder Battles Tree *Ration Run III (Gathering Troops Travel Speed) Upgrade Military Tree *Gathering Priority: Auto-select the number of troops needed based on the resource amount. Talents Max out Gathering Talents to improve gathering speed and army capacity. * Gathering I (at level 15, Gathering Speed +15%) * Gathering II (at level 50, Gathering Speed +100%) * Max Load I (at level 15, Army Capacity +17%) * Max Load II (at level 50, Army Capacity +100%) Equipment Equipment must be on when the gathering troops are deployed to the resource tile, and must remain equipped until the tile is reached, or the boosts will not be applied. At Legendary grade, best equipment set for Resource Gathering Speed: At Legendary grade, best equipment set for Army Capacity: Use Travel Speed Boost Equipment in any empty slots. Familiars There are two Familiars that can help a player with gathering. *Yeti's support skill, Go Wild, increases gathering troops travel speed (+25% at max skill level). *Noceros support skill, In a Flash, completes gathering for 5 random gathering armies (not applicable for Gem Lodes, does not grant event points). Tips * Use Tier 1 troops for gathering. They can run the fastest, and are cheap and quick to heal. * Most players respect "First arrow": If another player is already headed towards a tile, they don’t try and gather that tile. * Send Heroes along with gathering troops to increase the Material drops by 40% and gain Hero EXP. * Level 2 resource tiles give the best Material drops. * During Kingdom Clash players from other Kingdoms will send troops to attack gathering armies. __NOEDITSECTION__ Resource Tiles Chart.jpg|Resource Tiles Chart Rich Vein Lv.4.png|Unoccupied Lv.4 Rich Vein Resource Tile Category:Kingdom